


Two is Company (Three's a Crowd)

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Biting, Don't Worry About It, Kissing, Let me know if I made any mistakes or I forgot to tag something, M/M, Not even graphic, Not going to bother rating this, Pillow Talk, Talk of blood but not graphic?, That Major Character death is not that bad, There's sex but not really?, Vampire Turning, Vampires, but then, it isn't, it's almost a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon and his boyfriend take home the perfect victim.





	Two is Company (Three's a Crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo! :)

Once he was in the club he looks to the omega hanging off his arm who was smiling up at him. Brendon smiles back and looks at the bright eyes as he lightly pinched his cheek, "are you excited?"

He nods and chews his lip, "okay, to be honest I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be, baby," he kisses his temple, "you're going to do great."

"You say that, but I've never killed anyone before."

"That's why you have me with you," he explains, fingers playing with his hair, "I'm going to help you pick someone who'd be perfect for you."

"What blood types do vampires like," he asks.

"All kinds," he says, "but right now we'll find you something rare."

"Rare?"

He nods, "it's a big day for you, Ryan. I want everything to be absolutely perfect for you."

He smiles and hits his hip against his playfully, "you know, you're too good for me."

He shakes his head and they walk through the crowd of people. The scent of sweat and alcohol in the air. Different combinations of perfume hitting his nose and combining with the scent of alphas and omegas. Ryan looks at all of the people and Brendon's dancing with him on the floor so they can be close and talk. They look through everyone before Ryan looks over his shoulder, "what about him? He's a tall alpha, pretty too."

"No, no," Brendon says, without looking, "you don't want an alpha when I turn you. Alphas are wary of other alphas. Omegas are much easier to make comfortable. Besides they taste sweeter anyway. They always do."

"I never asked," he tells him, "what type of blood is better?"

"It's not about blood types too much, some taste different of course, but for the most part the blood is flavored by emotion. That's why you get omegas comfortable, the better they feel the better the taste. Keep them anxious and scared and they don't taste right, to me anyway. Some vampires love the taste of fear. But pleasure? When you bite and omega who's truly happy they taste just like Heaven. Alphas taste more neutral I guess. More spice maybe? But omegas are what you want. You're lucky, a lot of omegas never get turned so they can produce more blood and omega children."

"They don't get turned?"

He shakes his head, "mostly alphas so it's easier for them to seduce omegas. Omegas seducing omegas looks a little different. That's why you and I are together this time. They'll trust both of us."

He points to an omega, "how about her?"

He sniffs at the air, "she's not in the mood for romance. Mostly in the mood for drinking alone."

"Her," he asks, gesturing to the bartender.

"Too much on her mind, wouldn't be able to focus on us. Besides she's working and I want to get out of this place fast. Too many smells happening in one small area. Beginning to irritate my nose."

He frowns and looks around, "him?"

"Came here with her," he gestures to the woman beside him.

And they sigh until Brendon smiles, looking over Ryan's shoulder, "how about him?"

Ryan turns and looks at the blond all by himself in the corner.

"Cute," he says.

"He's isolated, bored, pretty, smells nice. I think we've found you the perfect omega."

He bites his lip and they make their way over slowly. Brendon smiles, "do you want to do the talking or should I?"

"I guess I should be the one to do it, get used to doing it on my own and everything."

He nudges him forward, trailing behind him, "go for it."

He takes a seat by the blond and crosses his legs. The omega turns to him and Brendon takes a seat on the other side. He turns to him too and shifts slightly in his seat, "hello?"

"My boyfriend and I were watching you from over there and wanted to know if you'd like to dance with us."

"I'm not very good at dancing," he says, looking down.

"What's your name," Ryan asks.

"Patrick."

"Well, Patrick, we'll be the judges of that."

He looks between them and Brendon gives him a wink before he nods, "um, okay."

They stand and the couple hold out their hands to him. He takes them gently and they pull him onto his feet and move towards the dance floor. When they get on the floor Ryan lets go and Brendon twirls the omega between them. Ryan moves his body and when the omega looks up at him he takes his hands moving them with his. Patrick matches the movements of Ryan's hips. Brendon's arms go to around his waist and he can feel the heart beating through his body. He leans in to Patrick's ear, speaking where Ryan can hear, "I think you're a great dancer."

Ryan's soon pressing Patrick up against Brendon, dancing closer than before so they're all rubbing against each other. Brendon lets go and takes Patrick's hand, taking two fingers to one wrist to check his pulse before casually putting one arm around Ryan's neck and the other back to hold onto his neck. He flicks his eyes down to Patrick when the omega looks at him. Ryan then drops his body lower and Brendon does the same, grinding against him. The omega is slow to do anything back, but soon he's moving his hips in a circle and going forwards and backwards to rub against both of them. Patrick soon smiles and when Brendon notices he's more comfortable he nods to Ryan. The omega leans in to the blond, "do you want to get out of here?"

Patrick looks at him before turning to look at Brendon who was using his fingers to trace the top of his pants. He nods to him and Patrick mimics it back before Ryan takes his hand, leading him out to the silvery gray car. Ryan thought he was a little awkward and short, but he figures it would make him easier to control when it came down to everything.

"Why don't you sit in the back with him," Brendon suggests, rubbing Ryan's back, "keep him company."

Ryan lets out a small breath of laughter before taking Patrick's hand and leading him into the backseat with him. Brendon gets in the driver's side. The doors are closed and Patrick jumps slightly, "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your names."

"I'm Ryan," the omega says sweetly, "and this is Brendon."

"You're both very good dancers."

"That's not all we're good at," he whispers.

Patrick gives a nervous laugh and they both smile back. After a second Brendon starts to drive, "you two comfortable back there?"

Ryan hums instead of speaking and Brendon clears his throat, "the backseat is a little small, it can't be too comfortable. Ryan, why don't you help him relax?"

Ryan moves closer to the blond and noses at his neck before kissing down to his collarbone, "have you ever been with an omega before?"

"No," he says softly, "you're my first."

Ryan undoes the button on his jeans and turns his head, "that's okay. You're my first too."

He leans in pressing his lips to his before his hand slides down his pants. Patrick gasps and Ryan moves to his neck again, "but I think we'll both like it. I mean, who knows what an omega likes better than an omega?"

He nods and looks up seeing Brendon watching them through the rear view mirror. He swallows hard and lets out a moan when he rubs him through the underwear. The alpha gives him a wink and he turns and kisses Ryan back. The driveway was long and had a few curves before the house could be seen. It was big and secluded and Patrick looks to Brendon, "it's big."

"Just bought it," he says, "no neighbors for miles."

"Which means you and I," Ryan kisses up under his ear, "can be as loud as we want."

They get out of the car and walk inside, Brendon and Ryan putting their arms around Patrick's waist as they lead him in. The staircase was big and allowed them all to walk up together. Brendon opens the door and lets them walk in first. A California king mattress was in the middle of the room, white pillowy blankets on top while the room had a glass chandelier over the bed and silver and white lamps by the bed. The dressers were a burnt brown with clear vases on top that were filled with roses.

"This place is really nice," Patrick tells him.

"Thanks," Ryan says, "you're our first guest."

"I am?"

He nods, "we haven't really had a chance to break in the bed yet either. But I'm sure you can help us with that, can't you?"

He looks between them before nodding, "yeah."

Ryan takes off his shoes and pushes the sleeves of the dress he's wearing off his shoulders. When it drops to the floor he goes to lay on the bed, looking at both of them. Brendon pulls the blond close touching his nose to his and going in like he was going to kiss him. He moves down his neck and licks over his pulse point, the omega gasping and holding onto his arms. The large hands slip under his shirt and pull it off him slow, fingers running up the sides of his body when he does, "you're _so_ soft."

Patrick looks at him, wide eyed and a little nervous. Brendon's gestures towards his shoes and the omega takes them off and pushes them to the side with his foot. His forehead presses against his and Patrick's heart rate increases when the underwear are tugged down and dropped around his ankles. The blue eyes are big and filled with curiosity. Brendon kisses him softly and when the blond's hands reach up to touch his face he's picking him up quickly. Patrick's breathing hitches and he's moved onto the bed in seconds. He looks up at the alpha when he's laid back and Brendon's got one hand around each of his wrists, holding them down beside his head. He swallows hard looking up at him and Brendon turns to Ryan, "why don't you go downstairs and bring us three glasses and a bottle of champagne from the basement?"

He nods and when he gets to the door Brendon speaks, "oh, and Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't rush," he says, licking his lips, and touching his nose to his, "I really want to take my time getting him ready."

He nods and leaves the room and whenever he's gone Patrick opens his mouth to speak. Brendon puts his hand over his mouth and his eyes get big as he watches the man. He stays quiet for a few seconds, not meeting Patrick's eyes and waits until Ryan's at the bottom of the steps. He uncovers his mouth and smiles leaning down to kiss him, "I have been _dying_ to be alone with you all night."

"You have?"

He nods, "are you nervous?"

"Kind of," he says, "I've never done this before."

"I'm going to be right here to help you," he says, letting go of his hands and pulls off his jacket. It's flung to the side while he kisses down his chest. His tongue dips into his bellybutton making him suck in a breath before he goes down further. He puts each leg over his shoulder and kisses the inside of his thigh, "you really are soft. I've never met someone who felt this good to touch."

He sits up on his elbows and looks down as Brendon smiles up at the omega, "are you ready?"

"Will it hurt," he asks looking nervous.

"No," he says, rubbing his cheek against the pale thigh, "I promise it wont hurt a bit."

"Okay."

Patrick lays back and Brendon kisses his thigh before biting into it. Patrick moans loud while Brendon lets the blood drip into his mouth. When he takes a little and lets the bite infect him and make him completely calm he licks over the marks. The skin repairs itself, leaving small scars the size of beads. Patrick's pupils dilate and get smaller over and over and Brendon kisses him sweetly, "you're doing so well. I'll see you when you wake up, love. Close your eyes for now."

He nods, almost in a trance before doing as he asks. Brendon reaches up, taking his head in his hands and turning it until it snaps. Patrick lays there lifeless and Brendon gets off the bed and turns to the door when Ryan comes in, three glasses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. He looks to Patrick before looking to Brendon, "you already started without me?"

He smiles, "sorry. I couldn't help myself, he just smelled so sweet."

Ryan sets the glasses and champagne down with a smirk, "it's okay, I forgive you. I guess you should turn me now, shouldn't you?"

"His body will be warm for a while," he says, "let's not rush it. I want this to be just right."

He goes over to him and jumps up, wrapping his arms and legs around the alpha. The omega kisses him and he smiles and moves to his neck, running his hands up and down his sides. Ryan moans and Brendon walks him over to the bed, "Brendon!"

His teeth drag down his neck and he moans again, "I love when you do that. It gets me so wet."

He chuckles and moves him to the bed when he sees Patrick move slightly. He crawls onto the mattress with Ryan, sitting up on his knees while Ryan's wrapped around him, "I can't wait any longer. I've been waiting for so long."

He looks to the exposed collarbones on the omega and traces one. The bone juts out and begs to be bitten but Brendon holds back.

"Do it," he tells him, "I want all of you."

"I might break you if we do it now, my kind are a bit rough when it comes to down to situations like these. Sex is a lot harder when you have to focus on not breaking your lover, when you have to focus on not _killing_ them."

"You can," he says, "you can kill me. I'll come back. I'll come back and you and I-" he cuts himself off with a laugh, "you and I can do anything."

He pulls Ryan close and the omega gasps, "Bren?"

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," he says, holding onto him, "I trust you with everything. With all of me."

Patrick's eyes open, the blue color now a bright red as he looks to Brendon. The alpha kisses Ryan's neck and gives a tiny nod to the omega over his shoulder. Brendon's tongue finds his pulse as he grips his tighter, "do it. Bite me, Brendon, bite me!"

He lets his fangs get longer and Patrick opens his mouth, teeth doing the same. The blond is up and their teeth sink into his skin at the same time making him gasp. Ryan moans, eyes widening as the hands on Brendon's shirt grip tighter, "Brendon?"

Patrick grips his arms tight and holds onto him, trying to take in as much of the sweet liquid as he could. His mouth watered when a drop touched his tongue and he was close to feeling like he did when Brendon bit him. The tingly sensation all over and the way it made his head spin. When they finish drinking, Ryan slumps against the alpha. He moves him to the side of the bed to let him slide down to lay dead in the floor. Brendon gazes at Patrick and the red eyes go back to blue. Brendon smiles and moves to lay against the pillows, "come here to me."

Patrick pounces on him, straddling his hips as he leans in to kiss him. He plays with the buttons on Brendon's shirt and the alpha moves his hands to his waist, "look at you. Still so fucking beautiful."

He turns to the floor, "is he dead?"

He nods, "unlike you he wont come back. You can't turn anyone and I didn't let myself infect his blood like I did for you."

"It didn't hurt like I thought it would," he admits, "getting bitten."

"Did you like it?"

"It made my body feel good. Like an orgasm only longer."

He flips him onto his back and pins his arms above his head, "if you'd like to feel it again you can. It'll have the same effect if I bite you now."

"When we bit him, did it hurt?"

He shakes his head, "not a bit. He died feeling the same pleasure you did."

Patrick continues to look at him and Brendon plays with his hair, "you did a good job picking him. He was an easy one to manipulate. You did a very good job at playing your part. I truly believed you'd never met me before."

He smiles and leans up. Brendon kisses him fully and lets go of Patrick's hands to pull his legs closer and up. The omega finishes unbuttoning his shirt humming against his lips. He pulls it off and throws it into the floor before undoing his pants.

"Can I tell you something," Patrick asks.

"Always, darling, you know that," he says.

"I kind of liked it," he says, "the feeling I got when we came back here. I was nervous, really nervous, but the taste of him?"

"That is the taste you want, pure happiness."

"I never want to stop tasting that."

He presses his mouth to his hard in a kiss that would have been bruising if he weren't the way he is now. Brendon pushes the pants off his body and throws them to the side, "with me, baby, you never have to."

"How often do we need to kill like that."

"We don't have to, I've got someone working at the blood bank. I pay them and then you and I don't have to worry about a thing."

"The sun?"

"Can't hurt you," he says, "we're immortal, darling, nothing can hurt us."

"What about food?"

"You can still eat food," he says, "your intestines are still going to work. You just don't have a heartbeat. Food's a good way to curb blood cravings, for a while anyway. It's a popular choice for baby vampires."

"Baby vampires," he repeats back with a mocking tone and a small frown, "I'm not a baby."

He noses at his neck before peppering it with kisses, "oh of course you aren't."

"So does this mean I can bite you now?"

He nods, "you can."

He flips Brendon onto his back, "when were you bitten?"

"I wasn't," he says, "I was made in a ceremony by a witch."

"Have you turned others before me?"

"A few," he says, "A pair of lovers, my friend at the blood bank when he was in an accident, and that witch I told you about."

"Did you ever love any of them?"

"Never loved anyone," he says, "until you."

"I think I'm going to miss the bruises," he says, "I like that now we can do this all the time, but I kind of miss the marks. Made me feel like yours."

"You are mine now," he says, touching his fingers to the mark on the inside of his thigh, "forever."

"You'll never want another," he asks when Brendon goes to kiss his neck.

"I could never want another," he says, "eight hundred years and the only one I've ever wanted was you."

He smiles and Brendon's teeth graze his skin. Patrick closes his eyes, "no one else?"

"No one will ever compare."

He smiles, "really?"

He nods and Patrick leans down, "has anyone ever bitten you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

He licks over the side of his neck before hesitating, "what happens to me if I drink from you?"

"You're my fledgling so it makes sense that you would feed from me. For you it'll feel like a shot of electricity mixed with the best taste in the world. For me it'll feel the same but with more pleasure added. The whole blood sharing is considered very, _very_ intimate."

His teeth poke his skin until he's piercing through it. The taste sends a lightning strike down his spine and his eyes turn a bright red. Brendon groans under him and grabs him hard, and this time the grip was so strong Patrick knows if he were human his hips would have broken. Patrick lets out a yelp and stops, letting Brendon see the blood around his O shaped mouth begging to be licked off. He gets Patrick on his back and pulls his underwear off, throwing it to the side before he pushes his legs apart. He leans in and licks over his bottom lip before pushing himself roughly inside the omega. He lets out a short moan, but doesn't take his eyes off Brendon's. He goes to reach up but Brendon pins his wrists above him, "I have _never_ fucked anyone as hard as I'm about to fuck you."

Patrick knows if his heart worked it would be racing at that sentence. Brendon leans down and licks over Patrick's throat, "and now that your body can handle it, I wont hold back."

Patrick tilts his head for him, giving him more access than necessary, "I wouldn't want you to anyway, _alpha_."

\---

Patrick tugs on the man's arm, pulling him through a club, the alpha smiling and leaning in to kiss his neck. Patrick looks up at him, and touches his cheek.

"I've been looking forward to this for months," the taller man says.

"Are you sure you're ready," Patrick asks, cocking his head to the side, "you've told everyone you're leaving the country, right?"

"And never coming back," he smiles, "my entire existence is erasing itself."

"Are you ready to pick out an alpha?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to pick out an omega," he asks, confused.

"Alphas taste better," he says, "besides, something about alpha blood really turns me on."

"Then what are we standing around talking about picking an alpha for? Let's pick one already, I'm dying to live forever. I know I'm human right now but I'm dying to sink my teeth into an alpha."

He leans up and noses at his neck, "me too."

He licks his lips and points to an alpha, "what about her?"

He shakes his head, "she's got too much on her mind, wouldn't want to come home with us."

"Him?"

"Not interested in you," he tells him, looking around.

He frowns, "hmm, what about him?"

He turns seeing a meek looking alpha in the corner wearing a sweater vest over a dress shirt and a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. The drink in his hand completed with an assortment of fruit on a toothpick and a little umbrella. He sips the drink carefully, looking at the people who walked by. Patrick smiles and nods, "he's perfect. And I think you are just his type."

"Do I have to seduce him?"

"Well we want to make him comfortable, don't we," Patrick says, wrapping himself around the alpha's arm.

He nods in agreement and Patrick pulls him through the crowd over to the alpha before taking a seat next to him. The alpha sits on the other side close to him and the alpha gives an awkward smile to both of them, "hi."

"Hi," Patrick smiles, "my boyfriend and I saw you from across the room and thought you looked interesting."

He looks from Patrick to the other alpha, "you did?"

He nods, "I'm Patrick, this is Gabe."

He pushes his glasses up his nose and sticks his hand out to them, "Brendon."

He shakes both of their hands and Patrick looks from Gabe to Brendon. Gabe nods and turns to the other alpha, "so, do you wanna dance?"

"Dance," he asks.

Gabe's hand goes to rest on top of his thigh and Patrick's does too on the other side. His eyes flick between them before Patrick gives a little nod, "yeah."

"With both of us," Gabe says.

He nods, "yeah, uh, sure."

Gabe stands and offers his hand to him. Brendon takes it and Patrick follows. The alpha faces the blond and Gabe moves closer, grinding into him before sliding his hands around his waist. Patrick drops his body low and grinds back into Brendon before turning to look up at him. They sway back and forth for a few songs, Gabe never really sure where to put his hands. He does manage to grind his hips into Brendon's and softly press small kisses to the back of his neck whenever Patrick gives him a smirk. Brendon moves one hand back to hold onto him when Gabe presses closer and Patrick lets out a breath of laughter. He puts Brendon's hands on his hips letting them go under his shirt and into the waistband of his jeans. His nose grazes his neck as he whispers, "you're a great dancer."

Patrick turns around to look up at him and the alpha grips his hips before giving him a wink. A grin spreads across his face and he speaks loud enough for Gabe to hear, "do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Brendon nods, panting a little when he turns to look at Gabe too. The alpha smiles and Brendon turns back to Patrick, slightly dropping the act and lowering his voice so only Patrick could hear, "I'd love to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I'll try and post some smut later probably. I don't know.


End file.
